


forever is composed of nows

by oonseentia



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, i can't stop writing jjp drabbles someone help me, technically, this is just flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonseentia/pseuds/oonseentia
Summary: Jaebeom laughs, Jinyoung rolls his eyes, tries to hold back a smile. Jinyoung is great at controlling his expressions, his reactions, himself; Jaebeom tallies up all the times he can make him struggle to keep a straight face, hoards them like polaroids in his heart.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	forever is composed of nows

Jinyoung has really nice eyelashes, Jaebeom notices distractedly one day. They’re not really long, but they’re thick and dark against the pale skin of his eyelids, giving an elegant edge to his gentle features. With his eyes downturned like this, reading through something or another on his phone, the shadow they cast on his lower eyelid makes them appear longer. 

Jinyoung’s eyes flick up to meet his. Jaebeom looks away, shakes himself. 

“You did it again,” Jinyoung says quietly. 

“Did what?” 

He turns in his seat to face Jaebeom more directly, tossing his phone on the coffee table. Jaebeom knows what, and Jinyoung knows this, but it’s fine, pretending for a bit. Jinyoung is sometimes patient and sometimes direct, and if Jaebeom hesitates enough, he might not push too much. 

“You keep staring at me,” he says with no preamble, because Jinyoung is sometimes direct, “and then looking away when I catch you.” 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Jaebeom replies, because he is, even if not as much as he probably should be, and then more honestly, “I’ll try to stop.” 

“No, that’s not what I meant.” 

“It’s not?” 

“Well, it is and it isn’t.” 

“Oh, thanks for the clarification,” Jaebeom laughs, Jinyoung rolls his eyes, tries to hold back a smile. Jinyoung is great at controlling his expressions, his reactions, himself; Jaebeom tallies up all the times he can make him struggle to keep a straight face, hoards them like polaroids in his heart. 

“You know, I was going to explain, but I’m not sure you deserve that anymore.” 

“No, I’m sorry,” and Jinyoung is laughing by now too, so he says it again, “I’m sorry. Please explain.” 

Jinyoung still acts annoyed, but that smile is still trapped tightly behind his lips, and it might be cheating, but Jaebeom counts this as another tally. 

“I meant that I don’t mind,” he finally says with a shrug. “You don’t have to worry about me catching you or anything.” 

“Oh,” Jaebeom blinks once, twice, three times, “hm.” 

“Would you rather I was bothered by it?” 

“Well, no,” he blinks a fourth time. Jinyoung looks amused. “I just didn’t expect you not to be.” 

“Ah,” he nods, taps his fingers against his lips as he thinks. He has nice lips, too, Jaebeom thinks idly, looks away, catches himself, looks again. Jinyoung is smiling behind his fingers. “Would you be?” 

“Mm?” 

“Bothered. If it were you,” he clarifies. 

Jaebeom hums, biting his lips as he thinks. Jinyoung’s eyes flicker down to follow the motion. Ah. 

“No,” he starts, clears his throat. Jinyoung’s eyes flicker back up to meet his. He really does have nice eyelashes. “No, I don’t think I would.” 

Jinyoung smiles, and Jaebeom follows the curve of it with his eyes before responding in kind, basking in the quiet rush of the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> why can i not stop writing jjp drabbles orz  
> this was literally just flirting i'm so sorry  
> title from emily dickinson's poem of the same name  
> idea from just every got7 video where they just keep staring at each other tbh  
> edit [11/27/19]: changed all the 'jaebum's to 'jaebeom's, as that is apparently his preferred spelling :)


End file.
